Because Of You
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: Sam/Scam "I wonder what you're going to grow up to be" he whispered to the baby girl he was holding as she looked at him innocently, gurgling while curling her tiny hand around his finger. At that moment he never realized how much that answer would bite.


HIII! :D

This is another oneshot I've been working on for a...week. lol.

**Disclaimer:**** ... ... ... *okay okay, I'll say it* Totally Spies...*sigh* is property of Marathon Inc. *yawns* **

**Dedication:**** :D To Poison's Ivy because:**

_**1. She likes the idea of this fic and helped me plan parts of it. (Thank you Ivy!) **_

_**2. ...She is awesome. Period.**_

_Enjoy! And please review! (I will hug you and who doesn't like hugs? jk.) :)_

* * *

_He_ took a deep breath in, holding his hand over his mouth. His lungs, his abs, everything hurting from the severe loss of oxygen. "Lost them.." he finally muttered under his breath while taking deep, quick breaths trying to recover from the rampant run. Eyes narrowed to fight the darkness, he glanced around looking for a quick escape from this nightmare he seemed to be trapped in day after day, night after night. Running for your life, for your freedom all the time…

**It wasn****'****t easy.**

Still breathing heavily he glanced forward ready to run again only to stop short when he saw a guard standing directly in his path, his eyes predatorily looking for only one single target.

**He was being hunted again tonight.**

"_I will make you pay for this Jerry__"_he thought before pressing his back against the cold, brick wall and backing away just a step into the alley where he wouldn't be so easily seen in the darkness. A smirk adorned his face when the guard grumbled in frustration and moved in another direction finally moving away from him. He knew he was frustrating and drove them insane, but they deserved it for always trying to capture him when he was meant to be free.

It wasn't his fault he always escaped. It was Jerry's and WOOHP's stupidity and lack of thought that made it so so easy for him, a 16 year old teenager to get away from their heavily guarded jail cells. He'd been at this for a few years now and had already escaped enough times to be labelled as an unstable criminal in WOOHP files.

**It was quite a reputation he had built.**

But along with the infamousness and glory his lifestyle gave him, it was hard to keep it all up and stop it from crashing down. But in the back of his mind he had decided from the start, Jerry would never be the one to defeat him.

Seizing his chance he ran out of the alley and didn't look back. He just kept running and pushing himself to run faster even when he heard the angry shout of a guard from behind him letting him know the chase was back on. Under the night's cover he kept going, running along the street and running across to the other side when he got a chance.

"_Too close__"_he thought before running back into the hidden alley to escape his coming fate. He wasn't ready to get caught yet, he had just escaped. Hearing footsteps approaching his hiding spot in the middle of the alley he tensed before pressing his back hard against the wall trying to make it look like he was a part of it.

**It didn****'****t work.**

"Damn" he hissed when he heard them coming closer, forcing him to run towards the other open end of the alley. He could just hope there were no guards there. Taking a breath of relief when he saw the safe exit, he passed through it quickly before running on the main street again. It didn't take long for them to spot him and soon they were chasing after him again. Clenching his teeth he thought of a way to lose them only to stop short when he saw a 10 foot wall right in front of him. Huffing a sigh of frustration he looked around in panic while listening to the hurried footsteps of the men behind him coming closer and closer because he was trapped.

Spotting an 8 foot fence next to the wall, _Tim Scam _smirked knowing this was going to be his way out after all. Running back from the fence he took a deep breath before charging towards it and jumping up onto the edge, landing at the top of the metal fence on his feet. Balancing on the edge he glanced at the guards who were gawking at him with widened eyes, shocked that he had just made that jump.

Giving them a smirk he quickly jumped over the wall as well leaving them behind as he landed on the ground on the other side. Within seconds he could hear them yelling and speaking in angry hushed whispers coming from the other end letting him know he had gotten away.

**For now.**

Taking a long breath, he rubbed his aching shoulders and began running again knowing it wouldn't take too long for the agents to figure out another way around the wall. He had to keep on running. Deciding it made more sense to stay in the darkened alleys he began running through one, glad when he didn't hear haunting footsteps coming from behind him. It seemed they had yet to find a way around the wall. Relaxing a little but still staying alert he slowed down to walk instead. Taking deep breaths of the chilly autumn night he rubbed his hands together before putting them in his pockets to stay warm. Keeping his eyes on the quiet surroundings he kept walking, keeping his footsteps quiet just in case they were following him again.

He stopped suddenly, his eyes alert and his posture tense as he sensed a strong smell hanging in the air around him. Narrowing his eyes he kept walking along the dark street only to stop when he felt the smell grow stronger. Much stronger and now he could tell it was petrol.

Wondering if there was a gas station nearby he kept walking in hopes of finding it and perhaps holding the owner hostage so he would have a place to hide tonight. Digging in his pockets he sighed when he found no weapon on him but he smirked a moment later telling himself it was okay. Even if he didn't have any weapons on him he was sure a broken arm, or leg, or the threat of breaking one for them would convince any one to let him stay the night. After all he could be a very convincing person.

A sudden cough left his throat as the smell of toxic fumes filled his nostrils. Holding a hand over his nose and mouth he tried to control his coughing only to see nothing but smoke in front of him.

"_What__'__s going on here?__"_he thought in bewilderment as he tried to fight the strong haze. Still coughing he walked forward only to have his eyes widen when he saw what appeared to be a vehicle of some kind, engulfed in flames. "Huh? What's this?" he whispered when he came closer and noticed it was a jeep that was turned onto its side, half of it burning and melting in the fire it was caught on. His eyes widened when he saw the state of the car and understood what this was.

**There had been an accident.**

Glancing over the condition the car was in, he was surprised that it hadn't exploded completely yet. It was strange seeing that half of it was already burning and withering away and petrol was leaking out of the tank and covering the ground. It should have exploded into a million parts of scrap metal by now.

_'Well I wouldn't want to be in that car right now_" he thought to himself knowing whoever it was that had been travelling in that car was definitely dead by now. A car accident like this one was impossible to survive.

Watching the fascinating flames for a moment he took in the warmth as the fire cracked and burned the metallic surface, marring it beyond recognition. After having had his fill of the spectacle and realizing he should walk away before the car _did_ blow sky high he tore his eyes away from it and moved to go knowing he should leave in case Jerry's cronies came back.

Tim's eyes widened when he found his feet stopping the second he moved to take a step and he turned around looking at the car with narrowed eyes wondering why on earth he had just stopped from walking away. For some reason he felt...he couldn't.

**And he had no idea why.**

His mouth was in a firm line as he looked at the burning vehicle and for some reason he was frozen on the spot while watching it be consumed by the angry flames. While he knew he always enjoyed watching fire burn...everything, that still didn't explain why he felt this tug on his mind, on his heart as he tried to get away.

Brushing off his bizarre thoughts, and blaming them on Jerry and the crazy run he had just had he turned around and ignored the car. Shrugging he was about to walk away when he stopped suddenly having heard a small, low sound.

**It sounded like...**

**A person.**

**In pain.**

_"Someone's actually alive in there?" _he thought, turning around rapidly and looking at the car not believing that the small moan of anguish he had heard was actually coming from inside. When he heard it again his doubt vanished and his eyes widened as he finally saw an arm reach out of the smashed window and touch the ground shakily. He heard a feminine gasp of pain and he realized, quickly that a woman was trapped inside the burning car. Judging by the state of things she had to be hurt really badly.

Surprised that he actually cared, he found himself moving towards the car and in a moment he had crouched down next to the smashed window. Peering inside he saw two people. One, a man who was half burned from the fire and appeared to have died on the spot and two, a brown-haired woman who was moaning in pain as she lay twisted in the vehicle. Narrowing his eyes he wondered why she hadn't already tried to squeeze her way out of the open window. That would have worked, she would have been able to push herself through if she had tried. But no, she was too busy moaning and complaining to even attempt to help herself.

"Please.." he heard the word leave her mouth a second later as she looked up at him hopefully while biting her lower lip in pain. "Please...help me?" she begged, painfully while squeezing her eyes shut and it appeared she was about to faint on the spot. He couldn't figure out why she was hurting so bad because he didn't see all that much blood (by his standards) on her body. Granted she was injured quite bad but still, the way she sounded it was like she was fighting death right at this exact moment.

Curious about her injuries he nodded before carefully grabbing the arm that was hanging out of the window and pulling on it. She hissed in pain making him loosen his grip a little. Tim bit his lip and frowned wondering what an easier way to do this would be.

His eyes widened when he noticed the fire had almost reached her side now and he knew he had to act fast if she was going to make it out alive. _"Then again..."_ he thought while looking at the flames eating away at the metal and making it weaker. _"Maybe fire will be her way out of here" _he thought before smirking, having gotten an idea in his head. Standing up he took a step away from the car instantly sending the women into a fit of panic.

"What! What are you doing? Where are you going?" She screamed, using all her energy to get her voice to him through the crackling flames. Was he just going to leave her here to die like this? "You're just going to leave?" She screamed in shock as she watched him walking away, not thinking such a sweet-looking boy (or anyone for that matter) could be so heartless. She desperately needed help right now. She was about to say more when his foot came flying through the side of the car, smashing the burnt metal back and leaving a giant hole, large enough for her to crawl through with ease. And all at once she realized that was what he had been meaning to do all along.

**Help her escape.**

Giving him a weak smile, _Gaby_ couldn't help but mentally note how smart and quick-thinking this boy was. Even at this young age he was able to think on his feet and wasn't afraid of the danger of death by fire. Nor was he afraid to risk his life to help another and she couldn't help but like this boy. "Thank you" she hissed out when he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, leaning into the destroyed car to help her out.

Tim clenched his teeth as he pulled the lady out as quickly as he could. The fire was making his face burn and sweat was running down his face as he struggled to help the unknown, unfortunate woman escape her fate. He could hear her hissing in pain and he couldn't help but feel bad. Normal, everyday people like her just weren't used to sustaining pain like he was.

A small smirk, touched his lips at the thought. He had been through so much pain in his young life that the word pain drew nothing but a blank in his head whenever he thought about it. He was numb, immune to pain by now. Whenever he saw someone in pain it made him feel nothing, absolutely nothing. But her...seeing this lady in this state, for some inexplicable reason it bothered him. Then again, the reason wasn't as vague as he wanted to pretend it was. In the back of his mind he remembered that he himself had lost both his parents to a devastating car crash when he was only eight.

That _was_ what had pushed him out to fend for himself in a dark, uncaring world where he quickly learned that...

**He could trust no one. **

Brushing off his brutal past, and reminding himself not to think about how weak he used to be back then, he quickly pulled her out of the jeep and relaxed, falling back when she was finally out. He took deep breaths before sitting up to check on the woman only to have his mouth part in shock when he finally saw her clearly as she sat there clutching her stomach.

His eyes couldn't move away from her stomach as he noticed the bulge there, and he suddenly knew why she hadn't even attempted to struggle her way out of the car herself. She was pregnant, and looked really far along on the pregnancy. If she had tried to struggle she might have hurt the baby. Wondering why on earth she was out here past midnight in this state he found himself moving closer to her. "You shouldn't be out here, lady" he said with a small frown finally making her look up and away from her stomach.

Gaby blinked tiredly, biting her lip in pain as she felt her body aching. She was in so much pain but she knew that it could be worse. She could be dead right now if it wasn't for this kind stranger. Saying nothing her eyes glanced over him. He was a young boy, appeared to be in his mid-teens and she couldn't help but wonder about him. What was a kid like him doing out here at this time? Had he been out with his friends? Didn't his parents worry that their son was out of the house this late?

"Why are you all alone in this state?" he asked in concern making her pull out of her thoughts and sigh. "I was going to the hospital...and-" she started before biting her lip, being forced to stop from pain as her stomach panged and she grew afraid that the accident had hurt the baby. _"Please God...no"_ Gaby prayed while looking down and holding her stomach. _"Please let my baby be safe." _She felt tears run down her face because she knew she couldn't lose this baby. Her and her husband had waited so long, prayed so long for this baby to be born. They wouldn't be able to bear it if something happened to it.

Scam's eyebrow raised when he saw her tears and watched her clutching her stomach. _"It must be the baby" _he thought knowing having a car accident in that state...it was risky. It could be that she might easily lose her unborn child. Glancing at her distraught state he sighed wondering what to do now. Tim sighed knowing he should help get her to...his eyes widened as he snapped out of his humane thoughts.

What was he doing? He couldn't help her! He was too busy trying to escape his own disastrous fate, that should be all that mattered to him. Quickly remembering he was a criminal being hunted he moved to go only to hear a loud gasp of pain behind him.

Gaby clutched her stomach harder and gasped again as her baby kicked the moment the boy had taken a step to go. Feeling another kick she bit her lip looking at the boy's turned back and hoping he would turn around and rescue her. Scam sealed his eyes tightly and let out a shaky breath as he stood there. On one hand he knew WOOHP guards were probably scanning the area for him like crazy and were probably already hot on his trail and he should run while he had the chance but...

Tim finally turned around and looked at the woman and noticed how hopeful she looked when she glanced at him. She was in no state to help herself. Her body was laden with scars, there was blood leaking in several places and her car was destroyed. If he just left, she would die.

He sighed again while he shook his head. He couldn't do it. Even if it was in his best interests to run and hide where he would be safe, he couldn't leave this woman here like this. He couldn't punish an innocent, unborn baby for his difficult life. If he wasn't a criminal on the run, would he not stop and help her?_ "You know you would, even if you don't want to admit it to yourself" _his mind nagged and he knew what he had to do. He had to help her. He just...had to, even if he couldn't understand why. "You need to get to a hospital now" he said firmly making her look at him again.

"You mean you'll...help me?" she asked shakily, still holding her stomach. He nodded making her smile and relax a little. She would never be able to repay this boy for what he was doing for her. Narrowing his eyes Tim realized he had no phone so he couldn't simply call an ambulance for her. He needed a way to get her there himself. Biting his lip his eyes scanned the area and stopped on a car that was parked in the distance, next to a house where the lights were on. _"Perfect"_ he thought with a smirk knowing that stealing a car was child's play for him. All he could hope was that the driver had left the key inside, but if that wasn't the case he _did _know how to hot wire cars.

"Wait here, I'll be right back" he whispered to the pregnant woman before running in the direction of the car. Gaby watched him the whole time wondering what he was up to and her eyes widened when she saw him go up to the car and stop. _"What's he doing?" _she thought while standing up and gasping from pain, a moment later she was forced to sit back down. Her eyes crawled back to the boy and she was shocked when she saw him now sitting inside the car. Just a moment before she had seen him glaring at the door and cursing under his breath while he pulled on the locked door before he walked around to the hood of the car and leaned over it.

And now he was magically driving the same car. Gaby's eyes remained wide as the car came closer to where she was. She wasn't stupid, she knew that somehow this boy had stolen the car he was driving. How did someone his age even have that kind of knowledge? Didn't he know stealing was a crime? She sighed shaking her head and ignoring those thoughts because he was doing this for her. Whoever he was, wherever he came from he was the only one saving her tonight. There was no way she would see him as anything less than what he was to her and her baby.

**A guardian angel. **

Getting out of the car he ran over to her and helped her in, making her sit down before he got back into the car and began driving again. "Don't worry, the hospital isn't that far" he said reassuringly as he stared ahead at the road, never tearing his eyes away as his mouth remained fixed in a line of determination. Gaby smiled through her pain because she knew he wouldn't let her die and she couldn't help but stare at the young man in awe and admiration.

"Thank you" she breathed out while watching him nod as he kept driving. Clutching her stomach she bit her lip at the pain coursing through her body making her twist and writhe in agony. The pain was next to unbearable and she struggled not to faint because she didn't want to take risks with her baby's life. Looking for a distraction from her pain she looked at the boy next to her. And instantly she felt at peace, the painful panging in her stomach lowering for that moment and she couldn't understand why. Giving him a sidelong glance her mind swirled with thoughts.

Who was he? Why was he here at this moment in time, protecting her and her baby from harm? If he was a criminal, something she was almost sure he might be then didn't he have more important things to do? Gaby gave the boy a sad glance knowing that if her suspicions were correct and he was a criminal then there was no way he was to blame for it. He was just so young, yet the steadiness in his eyes showed that he had been battling for his life since forever.

_"Is he all alone?"_ she thought wondering what kind of mom and dad let their son be away this late. _"Unless he has no one"_ she thought sadly knowing that was probably the reason why he might have chosen a life of crime.

_"What a waste of a life"_ she thought sadly, getting the feeling that this boy was capable of accomplishing so much good and making so many lives perfect. She sighed. _"Well what ever he desires...what ever he wants to achieve in his life I hope he gets it" _she hoped from the bottom of her heart, her well wishes going out to her rescuer. Even if he was a criminal he had good in him whether he noticed it or not. No evil criminal would rescue a poor, defenceless, pregnant woman like he had.

Her eyes glanced over his face easily noticing how handsome he was with his dark brown hair and high cheekbones but it was his eyes that stood out most of all, piercing light into the darkness of the surroundings. _"Such a perfect young man" _she thought before gasping when she suddenly felt another kick in her stomach. Gaby bit her lip and tore her gaze away from the boy and looked down while praying her baby was still safe.

Moaning in pain her eyes looked to the car clock noticing it was 3:00 am, over an hour since she had left home after experiencing labour pains. Remembering her poor driver who had died in the accident Gaby couldn't help but cry at the thought that he lost his life while trying to get her to the hospital.

_"If only Shawn was here_" she thought, thinking of her husband and hoping he was here just to hold her hand and tell her it was going to be okay. But she knew he wasn't coming, how could he? He was working late tonight and she knew he wasn't even going to come home until this afternoon. These pains had started out of no where and they hadn't realized she was so close to delivering. If they had, she knew Shawn wouldn't have left her side for a single moment.

"If you don't mind me asking.." he started making her turn her head and look at him. "Where is your husband? Shouldn't he be with you?" he asked with a frown on his lips. Gaby blinked not being able to resist wondering if he was psychic as well. How did he know what she was thinking about?

Sighing before raising her hand and rubbing her temples to ease her stress Gaby spoke. "He won't be able to make it" she said with a frown. Tim's frown grew deeper as he remembered the man that had died on the site of the accident. It must be terrible to lose him like this. "I'm sorry" he said making her look up. "I would have tried to save him but he was burned so bad and-"

"Oh no..." Gaby said with widened eyes as she realized what he was thinking. "That was my driver" she said with a breath of relief but couldn't help but feel bad for being relieved at a man's death. But at least it hadn't been her Shawn. If it had been her husband she might as well have died as well. Tim relaxed when he heard that, glad that this kid wasn't going to lose a dad so early. Parents, both of them were just so important to have around.

**He would know, wouldn't he? **

Hearing the woman next to him let out a moan filled with distress, he stepped on the accelerator trying to make the way shorter. From the corner of his eye he could see her shifting in the car seat and touching her stomach while she bit her lip in pain. It was easy to see how hard this was on her and he found himself bizarrely praying (something he had stopped doing a long time ago) that after all this, her baby would make it. Hearing another hiss escape her mouth he decided to try and get her mind off her pain, something that he knew wouldn't be easy but there was no harm in trying.

"So what do you want it to be? A boy or a girl?" he asked, putting effort into the small smile he gave her. Gaby turned her head to him and smiled. "I want it to be a girl" she said with joy in her voice. "Shawn wants that too, although a baby boy would be perfect as well" she said only hoping that whatever gender her baby turned out to be it was born and not lost in this accident she had just had. But what were the chances of it surviving?...

"Picked out a name yet?" he said, steering her away from her hopeless thoughts. Gaby took a deep breath, beginning to feel dizzier but she struggled to keep awake. "A few actually" she said softly while placing her hand over her abdomen. "Elizabeth, Taylor, Emily, Amelia, Samantha, Katherine or Hailey" she said with a smile knowing Samantha was her personal favourite. "Whoa that's a long list" he said with a chuckle, making the woman forget her pain and laugh while he wondered how long ago he had had a careless conversation like this.

**It had to have been years ago. **

"Hmm.." he said while he turned the block and smiled as he noticed they were almost there. Just a bit longer and then he could go back to escaping WOOHP. He could only hope no one had reported a missing car yet. Seeing a police cruiser his eyes widened and he leaned back in the driver's seat, something Gaby noticed but didn't comment on. When he passed by the car undetected he began talking again. "Personally..." he said while keeping his eyes on the road. "I like Samantha best" he said with a shrug making her smile. She couldn't help but like this boy a lot. He could practically be her son, he was so much like her. Another kick in her stomach made her gasp and bite her lip harder, almost drawing blood.

Trying to ignore her pain she turned her head towards the boy and breathed out the question she had wanted to ask him for a long while. "By the way...what's your name?" she asked softly while her eyes got blurry and darkness hung before her eyes. She never realized when the pain had gotten worse and now it was too severe to bear. Within the next second she had fainted on the car seat. Frowning he wondered if he should tell her his name or retain his anonymous identity, but then again there _were _a lot of Tim's out there. "My name is-"

His eyes widened in shock when he noticed the woman had fainted. He tried calling out to her but she didn't answer, only laying there in an unconscious state. Knowing this was a bad sign he couldn't help but panic as he turned back to the wheel. Focusing on getting to the hospital right now he stepped on the accelerator again, this time pushing the car past the speed limit. After ten minutes of incessant driving and speeding the car finally skidded to a stop outside the University Prime Hospital.

When he reached the doctor with the woman in his arms he was told to kindly wait outside while they dealt with the emergency. He tried to argue with them and let them know he wasn't related to the woman or the unborn child but they wouldn't listen to him treating him every bit like the "kid" they saw that he was. He hated the feeling but they just wouldn't hear him, taking the fact that he had brought the lady here as proof that he was related and anything else he said wouldn't change that. The doctor left, leaving him standing there scowling at the nurse who was trying to push him towards the waiting area. "Please cooperate" she said tiredly while walking him to a bench and making him sit down.

Resisting the urge to murder someone out of rage, he nodded slowly while cursing his fate knowing he couldn't stay put in one spot for long. Jerry, WOOHP... they would find him. _"Then again..." _he thought with narrowed eyes as he sat in the waiting area while watching the nurse turn and head back into the room the woman was in. _"What are they odds he would look for me in a hospital in a maternity ward?" _Knowing that wasn't the first place the old man would search for him he couldn't help but relax just a little bit. Perhaps staying put for a while was a good idea. Now all he had to do was wait for a little while and the doctor would tell him everything was okay and he could go. Hopefully that would be soon.

* * *

Staring at the clock two hours later he felt himself outwardly glaring at the hospital room door. It had been a lot of time since he had brought that lady here and he was starting to get annoyed. While he had no idea how long childbirth took he couldn't help but wonder if he should get going by now.

**It had been two hours. **

This hospital was the only one within the perimeter of the area where he had been spotted last, and he had been in a desolate area with just a few buildings. Jerry and his agents must have gotten through all of the others by now, and they would know he was hiding somewhere. Meaning that very soon they would walk in here as well to check if he was hiding here as a last resort. It didn't take him long to know that he was a sitting duck right now. If any agent had the brains (or random urge) to look in the maternity ward he was dead. He was just sitting here with no idea what to do next or where to go.

**He was vulnerable.**

Hating that thought he sighed knowing he couldn't just sit here no more. He had to do something, and by doing something it meant he had to get out and fast while he still could. Glancing around sneakily he was glad that there was no one else around, save for one man, a father-to-be who had fallen asleep on another bench from exhaustion and fatigue. There was also no pesky nurses around to give him awkward glances wondering what he was doing here all alone this late when he wasn't anywhere near old enough to be a father.

_"Now's my chance"_ he thought with a smirk, standing up quietly and eyeing the elevator that would lead him downstairs and then out of this place. Unfortunately he had taken barely two steps when the hospital door finally opened forcing him to jump back awkwardly in his seat. "Damn it!" he hissed in anger, under his breath. A smiling nurse approached him and he grimaced when noticed it was the same one that had forced him to sit here in the first place. His eyes narrowed in curiosity when he noticed she was carrying what appeared to be a pink bundle in her arms as she walked over to him.

"It's a girl" was all she said before holding out, what he now realized was a baby to him. His eyes widened and he ignored the baby to glance at the nurse. "But I'm not related to her, or her mom in any way!" he protested trying to explain why this was not something he should be doing. He had to run away, right now, not take care of a little baby.

The nurse sighed. "Yes, I know" she said glancing over the teen's features and knowing there was no resemblance between him and the baby or the baby's mother. Still he _had _been the one to get them to the hospital tonight. "But there is no one else here, we are still trying to get a hold of her father and her mom is in really bad shape." She sighed again while fixing him with a pointed look. "Can you please just hold her until her mom is better? Or her father arrives?"

He opened his mouth to say no only to realize she wasn't really asking him at all as he noticed immediately when she thrust the baby in his arms before disappearing back into the hospital room she came from not even giving him the chance to back out. Rolling his eyes in annoyance Tim walked back to the bench and sat down while cursing his luck. _"How did I get roped into this?" _he thought sourly while closing his eyes and trying to relax. Some sleep would be really good right now.

A small sound stirred him alert and he was forced to look down at the bundle in his arms when she graciously kicked his forearm with her tiny foot. Sighing in annoyance he finally glanced at the little baby girl who was working so hard to gain his attention and he couldn't understand why. Couldn't she feel the waves of annoyance and raw anger rolling off of him in waves right now? He was sure he didn't look friendly.

Looking past the ridiculous pink baby swaddling blanket she was wrapped up in, his eyes landed on her face and even he couldn't help but admit that she was a cute baby. She had a small brush of red hair on her head and he guessed her dad had red hair too. She had a small, pouty mouth that was currently in a small line. Her big, emerald eyes shined with innocence lighting up her face and porcelain coloured skin. He could feel her move in his hands before she let out a little coo and blinked, batting her eyelashes a few times before she smiled looking up at him.

**He had honestly never seen anyone look so happy to see him. **

Watching her staring at him fixedly with her innocent eyes he raised an eyebrow wondering what he would have to do to get rid of her. He needed to get away and the only way that would happen was if her mother became well enough or if her father arrived. Both of which didn't seem like happening any time soon. Sighing because he knew he was stuck with her he looked down at the floor and scowled bitterly. _"What am I going to do?"_ he thought wondering over his plan of action only to receive another small kick in the forearm. It was beginning to get annoying.

"Cut it out, would ya?" he muttered to the baby in annoyance. She only stared at him with a small pout on her lips, blinking before she gave him a toothless grin and he had no idea how he had just made her happier while telling her to stop. Maybe he needed to say it louder to make her see he was serious. He was about to do just that when he remembered she was just a baby, she wouldn't understand him.

A sigh of frustration left his throat as he watched her continually staring at his face. He stared back at her, unsure of what else to do. They sat like that for a few moments before he sighed again feeling tired, bored and annoyed. He looked away from the kid for a second, turning back before she kicked him again to find her still staring with her eyes glued to his face. Getting an idea to get her to stop looking at him he smirked and moved his hand over her eyes and placed it there, hoping she would get the message and go to sleep.

**It didn't work at all.**

In the next moment she was fussing and squalling angrily while using her tiny fingers to tug his larger hand away from her eyes. He sat up, alert from her angry sounds of protest and he was surprised that she had such a mouth on her as a tiny newborn. The way she was twisting and crying proved he had made her furious and he had not idea what to do.

"Hey, would you calm her down please?" The other man who had been sleeping up until now said. Tim rolled his eyes knowing he was just upset because he was losing sleep. Turning back to the finicky baby he sighed, removing his hand and letting her see again. And the moment her eyes were back on his face she was smiling again.

_"Great"_ he thought while glancing at her happy, smiling face. He couldn't figure out what he was supposed to do with her. Why wasn't she sleeping? As far as he knew, newborn babies slept a lot and they liked to sleep. She also moved around a lot more than a normal newborn baby, not that he knew anything much about babies. Tim sighed tiredly while looking at the smiling, joyful baby who was still looking at him unblinkingly. This one however didn't seem to enjoy sleeping. No, much to his annoyance she seemed to enjoy staring at him a lot more.

Seeing her still staring at him he started to wonder in horror, if maybe to her eyes he looked like a teddy bear or something of that sort. She was, unfortunately making adoring, goo goo eyes at him ever since she had arrived in his arms close to ten minutes ago. It was pure agony for him to watch her looking at him as if he was candy. He hated being gushed over, even if it _was_ coming from a baby.

"Stop looking at me" he snarled making her giggle and blink her eyes happily. Great, so now she thought him snarling was funny. This was pathetic. He was Tim Scam, the same boy who invoked fear into the hearts of many. The same person who lost to no one and now he was losing to a little, tiny, infant. He wasn't being able to even get her to stop looking at him, an annoying habit she seemed to love. He sighed, closing his eyes shaking his head in shame. This was not going to do any good for his track record.

Hearing her gurgle and make a small sound he knew she was trying to make him look at her again. He opened his eyes in annoyance to see her smiling like the little sunshine that she thought she was. Of course he wouldn't be the one to gush over her cuteness. That wasn't his job nor something he would ever do. Getting more and more irritated with her constant staring he thought of another way to get her to focus on something else.

Lifting his right hand while holding her carefully in his left arm, he brought his index finger closer to her face making it hover over her lips. He smirked when she focused her gaze on his finger, the movement easily catching her tiny interest_. "Finally" _he thought while smirking as he moved his finger to the left and then right not too surprised when she glanced left and right following his finger.

He kept her busy moving his finger back and forth and letting her eyes fly around and follow. He couldn't help but smirk harder when she let out a small squeal of frustration when he moved his finger too fast and she couldn't keep up. This girl was going to grow up to be a hard worker, that much he could tell as he watched her forcing her small eyes to keep up with his moving finger. His hand getting tired a few moments later he was forced to stop, wondering if she was dizzy enough to sleep yet.

**She wasn't.**

Sighing he moved his finger quickly before she went back to gazing at his face, something that annoyed him to no end. She seemed to enjoy this little "game" if it could be called that as she smiled when she caught up with him each time. His finger tired of the movements he sighed stopping his finger abruptly, right below her nose a moment later. Tim couldn't help but let out a chuckle when she went cross-eyed, just to stare at his finger. This kid was honestly hilarious.

Still laughing at her funny face he was forced to stop when felt her tiny hand grab for his finger. Surprisingly, she caught hold of his index finger and clung onto it tightly. He stayed silent, wondering what she was up to as he watched her trying to pull his finger closer to her face. His eyes widened when she grinned and opened her mouth, ready to put his finger in it and he had to work hard to carefully snap his finger away before she did that.

She seemed annoyed at having lost her toy (his finger) so she gave him a little pout, but it disappeared as soon as it came and soon she was back to cutely staring at his face all over again. He grimaced, upset that she had started her nonsense again. What on earth did this baby want from him? Tim clenched his teeth watching her with a glare but she didn't look away or cry when he glared and looked at her with anger. She simply stared at him quietly with a peaceful expression on her features. Scowling because he hated her staring and couldn't seem to get her to stop long enough he sighed in defeat. Why couldn't she just fall asleep?

Wanting to check if she looked even a little bit sleepy, Tim brought her small body up higher until her tiny face was a few inches away from his eyes. She only giggled, seeming to enjoy the new height she was sitting at in his arms. Leaning closer, he inspected her eyes to check if they were droopy in any way. If they were then that would mean she was sleepy and would soon be asleep, something he desperately wanted her to be.

When he accidentally brought his face too close she squealed in delight before reaching up her chubby arm and grabbing hold of his nose._ "Damn that hurts"_ he thought while she squeezed and tugged on his nose as if it was a squeaky toy. Hearing her giggle and coo in delight as she kept pulling his nose he felt himself scowling.

**Enough was enough.**

"That's it!" he shouted a bit too loud and she quickly pulled her hand away and watched him with big, scared eyes looking like she was about to cry at any second. Her lower lip quivered but he ignored it, quickly getting up when he saw the nurse emerge from the hospital room he was sitting outside of. Racing over to her he stopped when he reached her. Holding out the baby to her he frowned. "I can't deal with this anymore" he hissed showing just how annoyed and sick and tired he was. The nurse sighed. "I thought we made a deal" she said but he shook his head having had enough. "No, I have to go" he said firmly before pushing the baby girl in the nurse's hands and turning to walk away.

A loud cry of fury made him stop in his tracks and he knew it was coming from the baby he had just left behind. He reluctantly turned his head to see the baby twisting and writhing in the nurse's arms and crying at the top of her lungs. It was obvious she was upset. If he had been sleepy before, now he was wide awake. The little girl's mouth was wide open and she only seemed to stop crying when she needed to breathe for a second before she shrieked as loud as she could all over again. The sound was unbearable.

Annoyed and tired he turned back to the nurse. "Can't you make her stop?" he asked making her roll her eyes. "Doesn't it look like I'm trying?" she spat while trying to calm the baby down by rocking her. It didn't work, she only struggled harder, closing her eyes and using her tiny hands to push the nurse's hand away while crying in small, sad whimpers of despair. His eyes wide at the tiny girl's energy and lack of fatigue he took a step closer to her. When his shadow loomed over her tiny form she stopped crying for a second to open her eyes and look at him. She sniffed sadly, blinking for a moment and he relaxed when he thought she was finally out of energy and wasn't going to cry anymore.

Turning away he was shocked when she started again, crying even louder than before. Her cries split through his eardrums adding to his already pounding headache. Knowing he needed her to stop before it got any worse he turned around only to find her waving her small arms towards him as she kept crying violently.

Rolling his eyes because he suspected he knew what she wanted he sighed coming closer to her. "Here, let me hold her" he said to the nurse who was struggling with the baby. The nurse gave him a little glare as she battled the crying baby. "Oh so NOW you want to hold her?" she snarled making him give her a glare. "I don't, but it might be the only way she'll stop crying" he said defensively and the nurse didn't argue at all or protest simply holding the baby out to him. He stared at her for a moment, watching her cry her little eyes out and fuss before he reached out and took her in his arms.

Her loud, unbearable crying turned to tiny sobs but she was still crying and he didn't want that. For some reason just holding her wasn't enough anymore. Racking his brain for a way to comfort her he tried rocking her but she kept snivelling. "Try rubbing her back" the nurse suggested and he nodded, holding her against his shoulder and doing what the nurse said. Unfortunately it didn't work and now she was sobbing right into his ear.

Tim sighed, bringing her back down and holding her in front of his face. She still looked really upset, her lips in a pout, and tears trailing down her cheeks. She wouldn't stop sobbing and he figured she had somehow realized in that small head of hers that he had been trying to ditch her. Perhaps that was why she was looking at him with such heartbroken eyes. Sighing in frustration and defeat he wondered how to calm her down. A moment later he leaned in and carefully placed a soft kiss against her cheek.

Her sobs stopped immediately almost like magic. Shocked that, that had actually worked he pulled back and stared at the little girl to find her smiling widely and watching him fixedly with glazed over eyes. _"She must be getting sleepy_" he thought to himself.

"Aww she likes you!" the nurse said contently making him shudder at all the gushing in her tone. He was sure she found him adorable, something he wasn't fond of. Looking at the baby he knew he couldn't leave just yet. The nurse was no good at keeping her quiet and none of her parents seemed to be available yet.

"How's her mother doing?" Tim asked while rocking the now happy baby. The nurse sighed. "Well she's more stable than before but it'll take some time before she's well enough to look after the baby." He nodded tiredly. "What about her father?" The nurse sighed again. "Well we managed to get a hold of him and he should be here in a half hour" she said with a smile and Tim found himself sighing in relief.

**Only a half hour more to go.**

"So that means I'm stuck with her for another half hour, am I right?" he asked while ignoring the baby who seemed more than delighted as she bounced up and down in his arms. The nurse bit her lip and nodded making him sigh as she disappeared back into the room again leaving him alone with the baby one more time.

Staring at the kid he grudgingly realized that he at least needed to fake being gentle and loving unless he wanted her to start crying on him again. Which he did not. Sighing he walked back to the bench and sat down with her. "Be a good little squirt and stay quiet" he muttered to her making her face fall and he was afraid that she could actually understand everything that he was saying to her. But he knew that was impossible, babies didn't understand anything.

Hearing her let out a little whimper and a little cry he was horrified when she made an uncomfortable face that could only mean one thing. It looked like she was about to throw up on him. "Oh no" he whispered, quickly turning her around to make her face away from him. He grimaced when she struggled in his arms and started crying again and he realized she wanted to be able to see him at all times. _"Such a royal brat. She already needs everything done her way_" he thought with a little smirk knowing that no matter how annoying that was this meant she was going to grow up to be an excellent leader...or a total slave driver.

Sighing he turned her around to see that she still looked uncomfortable. Not wanting her to throw up on him (he only had this set of clothes on him right now) he racked his mind ready to do anything to make her change her mind. He smiled when he remembered how much she loved his finger and he held it out to her. She looked at him doubtfully before she reached out and took his finger, curling her tiny hand around it.

She gave it a small squeeze, then another before she let out a happy sigh and held it close to her chest. Tim chuckled at the small things it took to delight her. If she stayed like this she would grow to be very simple and unmaterialistic. He sat in silence watching her play with his index finger and drag her tiny nails against it. Her nails had already been trimmed but he could still feel them pressing into the skin of his finger while she clung onto it. Happy that she was relaxed at least for the moment he leaned his tired back against the bench and smiled.

"You know..." he started while watching her happily playing with his finger. "You're going to have to let go of that at some time" he said with a chuckle only to watch her tighten her grip on his finger and hold it closer as if it was her favourite thing in the world. He knew why though, she hadn't seen much yet. Actually, the only things she had probably seen so far was a fleeting glance at her mother, the doctor that helped deliver her, the nurse, and for the longest time...him.

"No wonder you're attached to me right now..." he whispered making her stare at him. "I'm all you've seen so far" he said tiredly. "Just watch..." he smirked. "In a few hours from now you'll be busy with you mom and dad, and in a few days you won't even remember me" he said knowing it was true. Babies didn't remember the people they met at birth once they grew old enough to store memories. And very soon the baby that was reluctant to let him go wouldn't even remember he ever existed.

**Not that he cared of course. **

He chuckled when she gave him a small, defiant pout and nibbled on his finger even though she had no teeth. He could tell she was trying to eat it. Ignoring her snacking on his finger he kept talking to her because he realized that made her happy and kept her from crying or looking upset. "So what has your mommy decided to name you?" he asked even though he knew she couldn't answer. Still she seemed to smile every time he spoke and he figured that just the sound of his voice made her feel like she wasn't all alone in the world.

**Something, he ironically was.**

Brushing off the thought he smirked. "Hmm is it gonna be Elizabeth, or Hailey?" Studying her face he smirked harder when he noticed her red hair. "Hmm maybe she should name you Ginger" he said with a laugh only to have the baby give him a harder kick in the forearm. Watching her with narrowed eyes he was amused that she actually reacted to what he said, it was like she could hear him and understand him somehow. _"How odd" _he thought knowing it made no sense but he was too tired to think any deeper. When a small sneeze escaped her he looked down with widened eyes. Was she cold?

Bringing his hand to her forehead, he watched her blink in curiosity at what he was doing. He frowned, feeling her cool skin and he realized that the pleasant air-conditioning was actually making her feel cold. Babies were super sensitive.

Hearing her sneeze again he sighed before drawing her small body closer towards his chest. Unzipping his jacket he carefully tucked her inside so that she could be warm. He chuckled when she let out a happy sigh, while resting her small forehead against his collarbone. It was obvious she was feeling better like this. Feeling her small hands clutch at his jacket he felt himself smiling. For some odd reason he had never felt this...at peace before.

Shrugging he figured he must be getting comfortable with the baby since had had been holding her for a while now. He almost didn't mind smiling at her anymore. Feeling her shift in his arms he held her tighter, afraid that he would drop her only to hear her let out a happy squeal a moment later. He looked down to see her stretching her arms towards the hand that was wrapped around her with an excited look in her eyes. Wondering what she was trying to reach he removed her from his chest and glanced at her only to find her reaching towards his left wrist. Still confused he glanced at it only to understand what had caught her eye a second after.

**His watch.**

Scam found himself chuckling because the shiny object had obviously caught her interest. On his left wrist he was wearing a limited time Rado Original Chronograph watch. It had been given to him by his father. Well, his father had gotten it made for his 15th birthday but had passed away long before that, leaving him to receive the watch in a package in jail, through his neighbour one year ago. He rarely ever took it off since.

Looking at it he smirked. With its oval shaped, black face and ceramic detailing he knew it was pretty eye-catching, especially to a little baby girl. "So you like my watch, huh?" he asked with a smile while bringing his wrist closer to her small hands, something she had been desperately trying to do. Seeing her eyes light up in excitement and hearing her gurgle in joy when her palm finally touched it he chuckled. This girl had good taste, even as a baby.

Watching her stare entranced at the watch he kept his wrist close to her, letting her play with the watch because it seemed to keep her happy and entertained. She grinned, pushing the reset button a few moments later and he only smiled even though he realized he would have to set the time again. When he yawned a moment after he realized how tired he truly was. The run across the city, the escape from WOOHP's heavily guarded jail cell in the middle of the night...it had taken a lot out of him even if he didn't want to admit it. To be honest he wasn't sure if he could stay up any longer and he had to get out of here before he just passed out from exhaustion.

Looking at the baby in his arms he sighed knowing that at the moment she was the only thing keeping him from escaping. _"But if I can get her to sleep...then they won't have a problem looking after her without me"_ he thought knowing a sleeping baby wasn't a problem. They could just put her in a crib next to her mom and everything would be fine. Then he could leave and make his way to a safe place where Jerry wouldn't find him.

Hearing her happy squeal and feeling her tugging on his watch and wrist excitedly he sighed because he knew he had to make her fall asleep first. Seeing her wide eyes full of energy and joy he knew it was going to be difficult because she looked just about the opposite of how he felt right now. Awake, happy and bursting with energy.

Hearing her make happy cooing sounds he knew she wanted to do anything but sleep. She probably thought it was playtime. Sighing he knew she needed to sleep whether she wanted to or not. Trying to figure out how to get her sleep he absentmindedly brought his hand closer to her delicate face. Tracing his finger over her cheek he watched her blink before she gurgled again obviously thinking he was playing with her. Her face showed nothing but happiness yet he knew if she figured out her was plotting to get away from her that happy grin would turn into a frown and she would be crying again._ "Which means I need to do this sneakily" _he thought with a smirk because he knew fooling a little baby was going to be easy.

**Well hopefully.**

"Don't you ever get sleepy, little one?" he asked only making her gurgle harder and soon she was actually drooling, the saliva dripping down from her small mouth as it remained open in awe as she stared at his face. He wasn't sure what was making her drool like this, he had never seen a newborn drool this much but he figured the poor thing was hungry. He didn't even think she had gotten any food at all yet.

Seeing more drool drip down and land on the back of his hand he quietly lifted his hand and gently closed her jaw for her. She blinked her eyes and didn't seem to mind and he wondered if he was imagining the tiny smile on her face. Watching her wave her hands joyfully he carefully stood up while holding her. Although he wasn't sure from experience he had a feeling if he walked with her she might get sleepy, something she wasn't anywhere near at the moment.

Tim began pacing back and forth in the corridor while holding her. He kept his gaze fixed on her face to catch any possible indicator of sleep. When he had made the third round back from one of the hall she suddenly took hold of his index finger and smiled up at him. Tim chuckled. "You're a clingy little munchkin aren't you?" he whispered remembering how many times she had grabbed his finger by now, as if she refused to let go. Hearing her happy squeal and feeling her stroking his finger with her tiny thumb he couldn't help but notice how much this baby girl seemed to like him.

**She was the first person who ever had.**

Shaking his head in amusement he kept pacing back and forth, ignoring the tiredness that his legs felt while he did that. "I wonder what you're going to grow up to be" he whispered to the baby girl he was holding as she looked at him innocently, gurgling while curling her tiny hand around his finger all the way and holding it as close to her as she could. A smile formed on his lips several moments later when the baby let out a yawn showing him the pacing was working. He watched her close one eye and he was certain she was about to finally fall asleep when she started fussing in his hold.

His eyes widened and he couldn't help but panic at her sudden mood change. Was she okay? Was she cold again? His eyes narrowed when she released his finger and used her tiny fist to rub her eye while she made noises of discomfort. Wondering if perhaps something had fallen in her pupil he carefully took hold of the hand she was using to battle her eye and moved it away only to have her bring it back again. Changing his course of action he used his finger as a distraction, carefully squeezing in into her fist and letting her curl her tiny fingers around it. When she was holding it tightly he drew her hand away from her left eye and inspected it.

Seeing that it appeared a little red he leaned his face closer to hers, until his lips were hovering above her left eyelid. Gently blowing into her eye to ease her discomfort he found himself smirking in amusement a few seconds later when she giggled obviously enjoying the contact. Her palm moved up and he was surprised when she used it to touch his cheek, giving that part of his face a little squeeze before her hand moved up higher in her curious exploration of his face.

When her hand moved upwards towards his left eye he became afraid that maybe she was going to poke it so he closed his eye to dissuade her from doing so. Her hand kept moving up anyway and soon she had placed it over his closed eyelid. She let out a little coo of content as she kept her hand there making him actually chuckle in response. If she was trying to make him sleepier it was working.

Chuckling again he took hold of her hand and slowly pulled it away so he could open his eye. She only looked upset when he tried to let go of her small fist but when he kept her fist wrapped up in his hand she smiled contently and let him keep pacing without any sign of protest. Stopping in the middle of the hallway some time later, he sighed at the exhaustion he felt.

While pacing back and forth had made the baby happier (if that was even possible) it had done nothing for making her sleep. She was still wide awake and staring at him adoringly. Remembering that sometimes people rocked babies to sleep he tried that, moving her back and forth in his arms. She let out a happy squeal proving that she enjoyed the ride but sadly she didn't seem to be getting any sleepier at all.

Deciding he needed to start pacing again because she had yawned before when he did that, Tim closed his eyes for a second desperately trying to refresh his tired eyes. If he didn't escape soon he was surely going to collapse. Opening his eyes and continuing the walk he was forced to stop a moment later when she began waving her arms up again to get his attention. Wondering what was going on in that tiny head of hers now he narrowed his eyes as he watched her waving. "What is it?" he asked but she only kept waving her hands, a little more now that he had spoken.

Scam frowned a little concerned as to why she was frantically waving her small arms. It had to be hard for her. Feeling a little concerned he studied her face but she wasn't crying or looking upset in any way. Bringing his face closer to hers to inspect it he was left surprised when she stopped waving her arms all at once. Her hand reached up, her small palm touching the side of his face and he let out a small chuckle when he felt her trying to turn his head to the side. Her push wasn't strong at all and he was easily able to keep his face straight but that only made her let out a small cry. Smirking in amusement at this baby's will to have everything her way he turned his head for her so she could stop struggling to do so.

When she went silent he smirked harder knowing she had gotten what she wanted out of him. He was about to turn his head back around until he froze when he felt the softest touch he had ever experienced. The little girl in his arms had pressed her tiny lips against his cheek, giving him a small kiss. Frozen in shock he wasn't sure how to react at her small, sincere display of affection. His mouth still parted slightly in confusion he turned to face her to find her smiling at him almost...lovingly.

_"Why is she looking at me like that?" _he wondered while glancing at her and trying to determine if perhaps he was hallucinating what could only be described simply as the love in her big, innocent eyes. Did she think he was **family** or something?

Still figuring out how to react he looked away from her for a moment to sort out his thoughts only to freeze on the spot again. What the-" his eyes widened and he felt panic coursing through his veins when he saw someone, dressed in a WOOHP uniform from the corner of his eye. And he was coming into the maternity ward.

Cursing under his breath and not being able to believe Jerry would come this far Tim backed away from the entrance and walked to the very end of the hall. The baby in his arms seemed to sense his panic as she let out a questioning coo and tugged on his jacket. He did the only thing he could and slowly rubbed her back, praying she wouldn't cry and attract attention. Staying in the corner he had walked to, held her tight against his chest to make her believe everything was okay.

When he heard a door close down the hall a moment later he bit his lip and turned around cautiously letting out a relaxed breath when the WOOHP agent was gone. He must have not seen him. Taking a deep breath Tim knew he had to escape now while he still could. WOOHP agents were now at the hospital and it was only a matter of time before they spotted him. Then they would handcuff him and drag him back to one of WOOHP's lonely jail cells, a place he dreaded to be caged like an animal in again.

Feeling the baby twist in his embrace, questioning his prolonged silence and sudden lack of attention towards her he looked down and frowned when he saw her. He had almost forgotten he was holding her just now, his fear of being captured numbing his senses so much so that he hadn't even been able to feel the child in his hold. He frowned harder because he knew her father wasn't here yet and he hadn't heard from the doctor about her mother being alright either. But he knew he just couldn't wait any longer.

**He had to let her go.**

Glancing around the corridor he relaxed when he didn't see anyone around. Walking quickly he made his way to the room he knew this baby's mother was in. Peeking through the window he let out a sigh of relief when the room was empty save for the woman, her mother who was now sleeping on the bed after a difficult pregnancy. Ignoring the baby who was kicking his forearm again he turned the handle to the room and went in silently. Walking up to the bed he noticed the woman appeared relaxed at last and he knew she would be able to look after her own baby from now on.

**His job was finally done. **

Spotting a crib next to the bed he walked over to it and stopped he was right in front of it. He stood there for a second, glancing at the baby who was watching him with questioning eyes before he lowered her small body down so he could put her in the crib where she belonged.

As soon as her foot touched the soft surface she let out a questioning coo. He ignored it putting her down completely and once her back was resting against the pillows she let out a cry obviously realizing he was abandoning her. He bit his lip and frowned when he noticed the woman in the bed was stirring. He just wanted to slip away unnoticed now and if knew if she saw him she want to know more about him.

**Something he couldn't allow.**

Turning his gaze back to the baby he took his right hand away from her and then moved to remove his left only to make her cry out frantically and grab hold of his watch, tugging it and using it to hold his hand close to her small chest while tears rolled down her cheeks. Realizing she was making this more difficult than necessary he tried to shake his hand lose, but it wasn't easy because he was trying so hard not to injure her small hands. She didn't let go, using all of her strength to grip his watch and cry loudly while she looked at him with sad, longing eyes.

Hearing the woman stir again he held his breath knowing the baby's crying was waking her up. Giving the baby an annoyed glance he tried to figure out what to do. She just wasn't letting his watch go. Realizing he had no choice he quickly brought his right hand down and unclasped his watch letting it slide off his wrist, slowly making his hand escape her tiny grasp.

He knew it wasn't safe to leave a baby with a watch but seeing how her mother was waking up he knew she would get up quickly, see the watch and throw it away soon enough. In the next moment he quickly left the room, leaving behind a rampantly crying baby girl who was left holding his watch in her small hands.

Gaby's eyes flew open when she heard a baby's cry and she sat up, slightly biting her lip at the pain she was feeling. Blinking her eyes a few times to adjust her vision she was surprised to find herself in a hospital room, safe and sound. The last thing she clearly remembered was that terrible accident and that boy that had pulled her from a burning jeep. She did however vaguely remember that she had given birth to a baby, yet her mind was still fuzzy from all the anaesthetics she had received to numb her pain.

Hearing the baby cry again, Gaby turned her head and smiled when she saw a tiny foot dangling into the air from the crib. It was her baby daughter's foot. Smiling in joy she leaned over and picked her up, her mouth forming a grin when she saw her baby's face. She could only describe her as the cutest baby ever with her emerald eyes like hers, hair like her father's and her cute pouty lips. Slightly crying from joy Gaby traced her finger over her baby's face and smiled. "Hello Samantha" she said joyfully having picked the name that boy had liked best from her list. The same boy that had saved her life and her baby's along with it.

Gaby's eyes narrowed suddenly. She hadn't seen that boy around after she had arrived in the hospital. The last time she had seen him was before she had fainted in the car. A small smile touched her face as a thank you to the teen who had remained faithful and brought her to the hospital despite her passing out. She couldn't help but sigh when she realized she hadn't even gotten a chance to thank him yet. Maybe she could do it now, once Shawn arrived. They owed their baby's life to that boy and he needed to be thanked for that.

Remembering how troubled that boy had looked, and how she was certain he was a criminal with a difficult life she wondered if an appropriate thank you would be to have him move in with them. While she knew that was drastic since he was a stranger she couldn't help but feel this attachment to that boy. She couldn't help but see him as a son, not after all he had done for her.

She would do anything to make him see how thankful she was to him. Anything in her power to make his life easier. _"But I don't even know his name yet" _she thought with a sigh as she cuddled her baby absentmindedly, never noticing the metallic object the child was clutching close to her chest and hiding under her blanket.

When the door opened suddenly Gaby let out a joyful laugh when she saw that her husband was finally here. "I got here as fast as I could" Shawn said, his tiredness clear on his face but nothing could mask the happiness in his eyes as he came and sat on the bed. "Are you okay?" he said to Gaby and she nodded before speaking, knowing she just had to tell him about the young man that had saved them all. "I wasn't but I had some unexpected help..." she smiled. "Shawn, there was this boy who helped me get here on time. Without him..." she took a shuddering breath, dreading the thought of what could have easily happened. "We might have lost-"

"Ssshh" Shawn whispered while drawing his wife in his arms and smiling. "She was meant to be born now, it was fate" he said while rubbing her back and comforting her. He couldn't help but send his best wishes to the boy that had saved his wife and child. He must have been a guardian angel sent to protect them. "Still we owe a lot to him" he said making Gaby nod her head in his embrace. "We do" she said softly. Shawn smiled. "We can never repay him enough for what he did." Gaby nodded again with a small smile on her face. "That's true."

Pulling herself out of her husband's embrace she smiled while handing him his daughter. Shawn smiled widely while taking her in his arms and chuckling. "Darling, she.." he smiled again. "She's so beautiful" he said while stroking his daughter's cheek, not believing he was finally a father and all their prayers had been answered.

**They owed it all to him.**

A knock at the door made them turn around and they smiled when they saw the doctor standing there with pride on his face obviously proud of being able to save both mother and child after such a difficult birthing process. "Everything okay?" he asked and they both nodded. Gaby couldn't help but glance past the doctor's shoulder, out to the open hall to try and get a possible glimpse of that boy. She frowned, her heart falling when she didn't see him. "Doctor?" she started making the man nod. "Yes?"

Gaby sighed. "Where is he? That boy that brought me here?" she asked in concern. The doctor smiled. "I believe he left some time ago" he said making Gaby's face fall even more. The boy...left? He was gone? Already?

"But I didn't even get to thank him yet" she said sadly and Shawn sighed, sharing in his wife's disappointment. "Did you at least get his name?" Shawn asked wanting to at least know the name of the boy that had done so much for them, if nothing else. He would have really liked to see him though and thank him in person...

Gaby bit her lip and frowned. "No, I didn't even get to ask his name" she said sadly knowing she had no way to contact him anymore. Sighing, Shawn mentally thanked the boy knowing he could sadly do nothing more and turned back to the baby that was only alive and well because of him.

Smiling he rocked his kid only to see her small hands were resting inside her blanket. It appeared like she was clutching something to her chest from underneath the blanket. Narrowing his eyes in confusion he put her down on his lap and moved his hand to pull the blanket away a bit. "What'cha got there kiddo?" he asked with a smile on his face only to have his eyes widen when he noticed the glint of metal.

Quickly pulling the object away in case it harmed his baby and ignoring her crying as soon as he did that, he was surprised to find that it was a watch that she had been holding all this time. "Where did this come from?" he asked, drawing the attention of his wife who had been silently sulking at the lose of her chance to thank that kind boy. Gaby's eyes widened when she saw the watch. It had to have come from that boy. Who else could it belong to?

"It has to be his!" she said in excitement, taking the watch in her hand and smiling that she at least had a small memory of the boy left behind. Staring at the silver and black watch she studied it closely trying to learn something more about the young man it belonged to. While watching her husband rock their now crying baby to ease her sorrow at the loss of her makeshift toy, Gaby absentmindedly turned the watch in her hand. Her eyes widened and she let out a happy gasp when she saw something a second later.

"Shawn!" she said in excitement making him look at her curiously. "What is it?" he said while still rocking the baby who was reaching her hands longingly towards the watch his wife was holding and crying. Gaby smiled. "Look at this" she said still excited as she held out the watch to her husband, facing backwards. Leaning closer to the watch, Shawn's eyes widened when he saw why Gaby was so happy.

Written on the back of the watch, etched into the metallic surface was the name of its owner. The name of the boy who had rescued them tonight. The name they wanted to know so badly. Smiling at the discovery, Shawn read out the name.

"Tim Scam"

* * *

And this is where it ends lol. :)

So I wanted to write a cute, short (damn me, I fail at short lol) fic and hence I wrote this one since I've had the idea for a while.

Hmm it is a_ cliffie _ending AGAIN (go me! ahem), **BUT** I'm not sure if it should be continued. :(

_That's where you guys come in :D _

**Please review****...** And let me know if you'd like a continuation of this. I'd be more than happy to try. (And for the record _I am_ getting some ideas for this already...so if anyone wants a sequel _just ask_!)

_If _I do continue Sam will most probably be at the age she is in the show lol.

Thanks for reading,

Luv,

Cresenta's Lark

**P.S: **I should have put this in sooner but it slipped my mind. I made Scam **older** than he would have been when Sam would have been a baby. Scam should have been around _10-13_ in this story (Seeing Sam is 17/18 in Season 1 of the show due to the fact that she can drive at late hours unsupervised which is only possible in California after 17; and Tim Scam is 30/early thirties). The reason why I did so is because I'm not sure Scam would have had much of a criminal record as a ten-year-old lol so to make it _more realistic_ I made him a couple of years older. Plus that way Scam gets to keep his dreamy voice which he probably wouldn't have until puberty was over. XD


End file.
